Wyspa Grzmotu
Aby znaleźć informacje o osiągnięciu, zobacz hasło . |Ustrój polityczny = monarchia feudalna |Władca = Lei Shen |Język = Mogu pandareński Zandali |Przynależność = Imperium Mogu Zandalari |Wyznanie = kult przodków }} Wyspa Grzmotu (dawniej znana jako Wyspa Piorunów) to ląd położony u północno-zachodnich wybrzeży Szczytu Kun-Lai. Członkowie nowo powstałych frakcji Ofensywa Kirin Tor i Nawałnica Sunreavera walczą, by zająć wyspę przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Przedstawiciele różnych ras zjednoczyli się pod sztandarem Szturmu Shado-Pan, by raz na zawsze ukrócić działania Lei Shena. Tysiące lat temu Wyspa Grzmotu nazywała się Grzmiącą Górą, która była domem "mistrza" mogu. Lei Shen pokonał własnego mistrza i ogłosił siebie władcą mogu. Aż do śmierci władał Pandarią ze swego Tronu. Jego następca przeniósł stolicę do Pałacu Mogu'shan w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów, a góra została w znacznej mierze opuszczona. Podczas Wielkiego Rozbicia góra w znacznej mierze zatonęła, a ponad falami wystaje jedynie jej czubek. Opis z oficjalnej strony Wyspa Grzmotu to wielka kraina przeznaczona dla graczy na maksymalnym poziomie trudności, której omywane przez sztormy tereny są areną wielkiego konfliktu oraz niewiarygodnych okazji. W patchu 5.2 weźmiesz udział w walce poprzez zadania związane z atakiem na wyspę; wraz z postępem twojej frakcji pojawią się jednorazowe wydarzenia, pozwalające odkrywać kolejne zakątki wyspy. Pomożesz Hordzie lub Przymierzu stworzyć przyczółek na plaży, zdobyć mury miejskie oraz wyrąbać drogę do wrót pałacu Króla Grzmotu. Gdy twoja frakcja założy dowództwo frontowe, będziesz mógł wybrac spośród różnych typów zadań - PvP lub PvE - by dalej rozwijać historię. Zdobycze są cenne - dodaliśmy mnóstwo codziennych zadań, nagrodą w których są tokeny do przyzwania możliwych do zabicia bossów oraz klucze do Skarbca, przeznaczonego dla jednego gracza scenariusza. Wraz z rozwojem sytuacji na wyspie będziesz mógł również zyskać dostęp do nowych nagród, w tym do Piorunowej Kuźni: niegdyś używanej przez mogu do wykuwania broni o potężnej mocy, którą będą mogli zająć kowale twojej frakcji. Jak się dostać Aby dostać się na Wyspę Grzmotu nalezy przejść przez portal w obozach frakcyjnych założonych przed Garnizonem Shado-Pan w centralnej części Bezkresnych Pustkowi. Sama wyspa jest instancją i nie ma możliwości do niej dolecieć na grzbiecie latającego wierzchowca. Alliance_ITK_port.jpg|Obóz z portalem Przymierza Horde_ITK_port.jpg|Obóz z portalem Hordy Geografia Mapa i subregiony thumb|left|344px|Ostateczna mapa krainy Punkty podróży thumb|Wstępna mapa krainy * The Crimson Treader / Dawnseeker Promontory * The Seabolt / Violet Rise Instancje Krainy przyległe Ważne postacie :Główny artykuł: Isle of Thunder NPCs * Jaina Proudmoore * Vereesa Windrunner * Archmage Modera * Lor'themar Theron * Halduron Brightwing * Grand Magister Rommath * Archmage Aethas Sunreaver * Nalak, the Storm Lord (światowy boss) Zadania :Główny artykuł: Isle of Thunder quests Dzikie stworzenia * Bobry * Kraby * Dzikorogi * Smocze żółwie * Rekiny młoty * Mgłokryjce * Jaszczury * Kruki * Niebokrzykacze Uwagi * Wyspa Grzmotu rządzi się podobnymi prawami jak Wyspa Quel'Danas, to znaczy gracze nie są w stanie tu dotrzeć bez pomocy, a latanie w krainie jest zabronione. * Na wybrzeżu można podziwiać nowy system renderowania fal morskich. Zmiany w patchach * Patch 5.2.0 (2013-03-05): Dodano. en:Isle of Thunder Kategoria:Isle of Thunder Kategoria:Pandaria